Terribul the Calf
by ColorfulFandomWriter
Summary: A mysterious glow makes Terribul into a w,until they get him back to normal,The lawcows have to watch him..easier said than done right? Co-Writton by MissSparkles
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny day on the of Cowtown was doing their own thing while four certain bulls were saddling up their horses. The first bull was a blonde bull in a blue long sleeved shirt with brown pants finished with a brown hat and gloves. Moo's hazel eyes narrowed in hidden irritation as his horse Cyclone kept moving as he tried to put the horse's saddle on.

"Cyclone will you stay still so we can get to that old mine quicker?" the slightly dark yellow colored bull asked with a sigh as his horse just messed around with a black horse with a red mane and tail Moonshadow wasn't being better for his owner.A Large red bull with a black patch of fur around his left eye,wearing a green vest,brown hat and darker red growled saying "Moonshadow enough!."His horse snorted at him, before flicking it's red tail. The large bull growled in irritation, he had no desire to hang around with these laws cows any longer than was necessary but his horse was in a rather defiant mood. And of course, so was the other horse he was currently in cahoots with.

"Who wee, I don't know who's more annoyed, Moo or Terribul," a black and white bull sniggered, already fixing his saddle on his horse before reaching up to brush the mane.

"Yep," grumbled the large blue bull, who tipped up his hat to wipe his you readers are wondering on where exactly they were going,as they were saddling their horses for a ride, all four bulls were asked by the mayor (much to Terribul's annoyance of being around Moo.) to inspect a old mine to see if it can be used again.

For both Mayor reasons of getting people jobs..and for more money."Come on Cyclone," Moo Montana encouraged. "The sooner we get on the road, the sooner we can get this wrapped up. Like the Code of the West says."

"Code of the West," Terribul muttered with contempt. Why in all the Mesa did he have to go along with them? There were a hundred better things he could be doing. Like taking nap in the sun. Being nice with these laws cows, what a joke.

"Hey, maybe they like each other," teased the Cowolardo yelped when a black gloved hand grabbed him,blue eyes meeting dark brown as Terribul growled "What you say brat?"

"Uh...nothing, nothing,"Kid said nervously, holding up his hands in surrender. "Just uh...saying it's a lovely day for a ride."

"That's what I thought," Terribul snorted, letting go and shoving him younger bull glared as he went to brushing Jessiebelle,muttering under his breathe "I feel bad for anyone who ever courts with that hardass."

"Yep," the Dakota Dude intoned, making the younger bull jump before sighing in relief when he realised it wasn't Terribul."Oh thank god it's only you who heard that." The twenty two yearold sighed in relief as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart."Better watch yourself," the older bull warned. "Never know who might be listening."

His fellow law cow smiled sheepishly as he said "got it Dakota."His fellow law cow smiled sheepishly as he said "got it Dakota."Dakota nodded as they were finally able to all saddle up. Terribul was muttering under his breath but no one paid him any mind.

They all then hopped onto their horses and rode off towards the old mine."Reckon that old mine's worth reopening?" Cowolardo asked, enjoying the feel of the wind as they rode.

Dakota just shrugged.

"Well, that's what we're off to find out," Moo said with a small smile.

"Think this one is haunted too?" Kid asked with a smirk as they all got closer to the old ,boarded up,mine."I hope not," Moo said seriously. "Had enough trouble with Skulldugery the last we investigated a haunted mine."

Terribul snorted, he remembered SaddleSore and BootStrap complaining about that bag of headache and longest hour of his life.

"What kind of mine is it again?" the young bull asked and Terribul rolled his eyes, didn't he ever shut up?

"Silver mine." The red bull said bluntly,hoping the younger shuts up now."Not gold, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"Nope," Dakota these bulls ever shut up!?

"Something on your mind Terribul?" Moo questioned, spotting the stormy look."Just thinkin' I got better things to do than this." Was the grunt reply,the taller bull looking ready to just do this whole thing on his own."Mayor's orders," Moo reminded him. "You'd best take it up with him when we return."Before Terribull could say anything,they arrived at the mine,it's entrance boarded up except for some boards on the ground having been broken.

"Hmm, what's all this then?" Moo questioned, swinging off his horse and heading over for a closer rolled his eyes before saying as if it were common knowledge "They all wanted no one to go into it after the miners stopped working in brats getting in or any bandits."he pointed to the boards before tearing a few down as he finished his explanation. "So they boarded it up."

"I know that," Moo stated dryly. "But those boards look more recent."

He gestured towards the torn boards which had laid on the ground before the four bulls had shown up.

"What does it matter?" Terribul demanded. "Maybe someone was taking shelter or something."Honestly,the law cow thought to much into everything 'suspicious'.Not everyone lived in towns,ranches or a house like them."You could be right but we'd better keep a look out," Moo now said. "This place might be being used as a hideout or something."

"If it is, we can bust 'em!" Cowlorado red bull of the group rolled his eyes at that before pulling the last of the boards off,going sheriff just wanted to get this over with."Yeah, yeah," he muttered, kicking aside a dusty old bucket. "Let's get going."

"Yep," Dakota said, going in after frowned as he and Moo followed aswell,the young bull just didn't understand that tunnel ahead of them was dark so Dakota lit a couple of lanterns, one of which Terribul took. He didn't want to have to look at any of them so he was going first.'Just find any piece of ore,silver, or Bulloney and then you can get on with your life.' the red bull thought bitterly,looking around but stopped at seeing something shine up ahead."Huh, what's that?" he muttered, squinting at the thing that was shining, he couldn't quite make it closer,Terribull then knelt down and picked the object up. Revealing a glowing pink,literally Glowing,about as big as the bull's palm and shaped as a star."What in blazes is this?" he asked, very dumbfounded by his discovery.

Right behind the sheriff, far back in the ,Kid and Dakota saw the glow from the stone. "Say Moo, wasn't Terribull up there? "Cowlorado asked with a grimace as a bad feeling formed in his gut.

"Yeah, he was," Moo said, also feeling uneasy. "Let's get up there."As they started rushing up to where the other cow ,hearing their hoofsteps, quickly hid his find into his hat since it would be seen from his pockets."What's going on?" Moo demanded as they arrived on the scene.

"Nothing, I'm just looking around," Terribul said then looked at the law cows who seemed to look relieved as he asked "What's with you three? "They glanced at each other.

"Nothing," Moo said finally, but he still felt something was off . "Did you notice that glow?"The Scarlet bull in front of him raised a brow of fain confusion,saying in the same tone slowly "Nooo . I didn't." Terribull the started walking,holding his lantern up high...only to stop when a 'Hiss' was heard from the right side of the sheriff's lantern...and a spark that started moving!

Crap! Dynomite! Everyone froze in horror before Moo yelled.

"Everybody run!"

"You're telling me!" Cowlorado all ran, but were blown the rest of the way by the blast.

"Ahh!" they all cried as they were sent flying, bits of debris hitting them as they , Lanterns and old mines...never again!

"Argh," snarled Terribul as he finally landed in a rather painful then got up,grunting with a wince "Whoever left that thing in there was a damn idiot."

"No kidding," groaned Moo, picking himself up and brushing the dusts off his hat.

Kid stood up,brushing the dust off himself as he said " I saw my life flash before my eyes ."

Over dramatic.

"Right," Terribul said with a snort. "that must have been fast."

"Yeah...hey!" the Kid said indignantly as Moo and the Dakota Dude tried not to the latter was quick to grab the younger in mid pounce."Let it go," the Dude said in his deep inflections. "You is young after all."

"Bet that's not what he meant," muttered the Kid mutinously as Terribul ignored him, glancing felt alot of pain in his head all the sudden . Seems , least he thought so , that the mine had been booby trapped the day or two before for a reason . So doubt their be something valuable...Wait! the rock he found! Looking behind himself for a quick second , Terribul took the rock from his hat when he saw the law cows weren't looking..it was broken down the middle.

Terrific... And why did the sheriff suddenly feel weird? ..and glowing?

"Urgh!" he groaned, knees feeling weak.

A sudden pain flashed across his shoulder and he glanced to one side, he'd stumbled right into the rocky wall. His head was started to swim so much that he was barely aware of was going on? Oh his head hurt to much to think . He barely heard his name being called as all went black.

OK ….. I think I posted this in a way no words were cut of . What happened to Terribul ? You'll find out next time. The characters are own by Ryan Brown and Bob Carrau.


	2. Chapter 2

**ME : * Hiding with MissSparkle * Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 … We're hiding from Terribul.**

 **Sparkle: He isn't happy with us. *says with a grimace.* But while we hide you enjoy the new chapter. We own no one- well Sonic owns the OC gonna be mentioned in this chapter- Ryan Brown and Bob Carraun own the show.**

 ***We bolt as the chapter starts.***

A few hours later back in Cowtown , We see a young calf about five covered in the doctor's office bed. Moo , Cowlorado and Dakota came in in a panic carrying the calf in."This is crazy," the Kid kept saying and for once, he wasn't exaggerating.

"Yep," Dakota said as they all waited anxiously for the doctor's diagnosis. It took them some hours to get back to town . Minus Kid's panicking ( Along with theirs ) it had been a tense ride . They turn their backs for one moment , the next , Terribul was against a wall glowing and shrinking! A broke star shaped rock next to him. They'd gaped in complete shock before Moo had rushed forward, but Terribul had already fallen unconscious upon the debris strewn floor. Except he was no longer a large bulky bull but a calf. They'd scooped him up and rushed back home, except the weather had taken a turn for the worse, hindering their progress. Rain and the dessert don't exactly equal a easy horse ride. So the reason it took so long is because of the rain still falling outside.

Kid, Moo, and Dakota looked up when the doctor came over to them , snapping the bulls out of their memory lane.

"Well Doctor?" Moo questioned, standing up.

"As far as I can tell, he's perfectly healthy," the doctor stated, brushing himself down. "There's some bruising and he's still unconscious but other than that, fine."

"Fine? He was a full grown bull a few hours ago," Moo exclaimed.

" HOW is that fine!?" Kid added in as he waved his arms about.

The old bull shrugged . saying honestly " Look fellas , I just fix the physical wounds and the sick . " he looked over his shoulder to where the calf is "But I can say one thing though . The supernatural is involved . "

"Supernatural?" Moo repeated. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not," the doctor said. "You better decide who is going to be looking after him." the three law cows looked at eachother ... yeah they couldn't think of anyone willing to after how the sheriff was like as a adult . And the Mayor? Forget it they didn't trust that old bull with kids in inking a moment , Moo said "We will."

"We will?" Cowlarado repeated.

"Yes," Moo said pointedly. "Like the code of the west says, we never leave a good cow behind."

"Yeah but it's Terribul," the younger bull reminded him. "Really think he'll cooperate?" Dakota nodded in agreement . No telling how the calf would react.

"Momma?" A young timid voice called from back where the beds were ... was that Terribul? They all glanced at each other before Moo, taking the lead as always, hurried over to the bed."Uh, hi there, little guy," he greeted kindly.

Brown eyes looked up at the older bull before the red calf asked timidly "W-Who are you?".Moo blinked in surprise but managed to say. "I'm Moo, Marshal of these here parts." he watched as the calf looked around , asking "Where's my mama? "

"Afraid I'm not sure," Moo said honestly. "What's the last thing you remember?" The five year old thought a bit before saying " Bandits paying my pa a visit."

"Bandits?" Moo nodded in reply before adding "and I heard a nothing."Terribul nodded in reply before, adding "and I heard a gun... Then nothing."

"I see," Moo said softly, that didn't sound good. "And...you weren't hurt?"

Terribul shook his head before asking. "What's going on?"With that question , the older bull had to think of a answer...not easy."You were knocked out," he said slowly. "That's why everything went black."Terribul frowned but accepted the answer.

"What about my dad?" he asked, a far more difficult was answered by Cowlorado when the young bull came over "We couldn't find him ,sorry ". Moo was grateful for the younger law cow's nact for making up stories to get out of trouble .

"Oh," Terribul said, looking distressed. "Will you find him?"

"We'll investigate what happened," promised Moo watched as the five yearold drooped his shoulders with a sigh of relief. The red calf then asked ,looking around curiously "Where am I? are we still in Moon moutain pass?"

The law cows shared a look in shock ,that was in the middle of the mesa! and a cold area too. "No son, you were brought to town," Moo explained. "I'm the Marshal here."

"Really?" Terribul said in confusion. "How did I get here?". Thinking quick , Kid said "we found you outside of cowtown. " that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Yep," Dakota agreed, giving his support to the younger bull.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Terribul asked, looking worried.

"Well...we'll look after you until we figured things out," Moo offered. Their new charge looked at them in awe . He was apprehensive ,sure, but still amazed these law cows would help him , they didn't know his family history apparently . It was said family history that made the other kids alienate Terribul and Horribul . Both twins always having to play with each other ,got boring at times...chores included. "Really?" he asked in amazement.

"Course," Moo said with a smile. "Like the code of the west says, find a lost lamb, look after it until you can bring it back to the flock."

Dakota smiled and rolled his eyes slightly. He then watched as the child in front of them said , frowning as he said "My pa says the code of the west is a waste of time." Dakota snorted and the Kid had to hide his snigger as Moo said. "Well, that's how I do things. If your pa gets on better without it, that's great. But it's my way." This is probably what fueled Terribul's hate for the code of the west . Shrugging,the adult turned calf said " 'Kay."

"Why is he adorable as a calf?" Kid asked Dakota with a groan , god he was finding the kid cute now.

"Calves are always cute," the older cow stated. "They just grow up ugly."

"Not everyone!" the younger exclaimed, glancing at himself in a nearby mirror. His suragit big brother sighed with a facepalm at that . Before the blue bull can say anything , the four looked as a beige heffar in a fuchsia dress came in looking frantic . Lilly Bovine was her name,her red hair drenched from the rain . She had come to the doctor's when she heard the law cows were seen rushing to the doctor's , worried someone was deathly injured . " Tell me everyone is ok!" The heifer begged, her voice filled with worry.

"We're all fine Miss Lily, no need to worry," Moo started to say but she had already spotted Terribul.

"Oh lordy, who is this little calf?" she asked with great concern, moving over to him. Said calf hid under the covers shyly, he didn't like so much attention... Now his brother, if he were there , would relish in it. "What's the matter?" Miss Lily asked him but it was Moo who answered.

"He's just a little shy, no need to worry," he told her. "We found him some distance away and just brought him in for a checkup."

The redhead gained a look of understand, nodding with a "Oh." That made sense in a way. "I'm sorry for frightening you," she said gently to Terribul who was still hiding. "I'm Miss Lily. I was just worried someone might be hurt."

He peeked out at her but didn't answer. She looked nice though. Coming out of hiding, the scarlet calf said quietly " I-I'm Terribull."

"Terribul?" she exclaimed in surprise. "Really?"

"Uh, yes?" he said uncertainly, why had she reacted like that. Miss Lilly held her head in shock, looking at her feet as she tried to make sense of all of this. "Uh, Dakota, why don't you watch Terribul while I have a quick word with Miss Lily," Moo said quickly, they had to get the situation under control. The blue bull mentioned nodded as his friend and leader dragged the heffar off, earning a surprised yelped from Lilly. His not so subtle crush crossed her arms, frowning as she asked sternly " Marshal Moo Montana what is going on?"

The marshal now suddenly felt like he was in trouble with a mother when she said it in that tone,he tried hard not to get a shiver of fear down his spine. Looking around quick, he then explained on what happened at the mine to right now. "Oh of all the crazy!" she exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief. "You're seriously telling me that cute little calf in there is the Sheriff?"

"Afraid so Miss Lily," Moo said, rubbing his hair under his hat a little sheepishly. "Sorry for dragging you out like that but he doesn't remember who he was." He watched as the former show girl signed to calm down.. This was very hard to wrap her mind around. She ran into the grumpy Sheriff this morning, and was he his normally gruff self. Now, he was a cute calf that looked like he was lost. "Don't seem right to break it to him," Moo now said. "So we figure we look after him until we can find a way to reserve this."

She looked at him and even though this was confusing, she could see why he was thinking this. How could you tell a child he was actually a grumpy adult? After thinking a few moments, Lilly asked "What does he remember exactly?"

"He was separated from his father and heard some sort of altercation," Moo explained, remembering what the little calf had told him. "Said he heard a gun go off and then silence. He doesn't remember much after that except he thought we were in Moon Mountain Pass. Seems like he was de-aged to a certain point in his life."

"He looked to be a few years younger than Cody." Miss Lily noted,looking the marshall in the eye. She then asked curiously "Who is going to watch him?"

"We're still working that out," he admitted. "I'd appreciate any advice you might have Miss Lily. You've got experience raising a young calf, after all."

He paused before saying seriously. "I ain't trying to pass the buck or nothing, I just wanna do the right thing by him."The redhead infront of him thought, looking to the side at the doctor's office... Looking back at the blonde, she said "He told me once he grew up with varmints ,so he will be avoiding the jailhouse no doubt. "It was known the marshall and his Cowboys slept there more than their home.

Moo nodded, he then asked "How you know that?"

"When Terrible is drunk." The tumbleweed owner shrugged,leaning back on one foot "He is REALLY talkative and spills anything he is hiding."

"Huh, I see," he said in mild surprise. "Ain't encountered him drunk that often."

"He seems to prefer to avoid you when drunk," she said with a small smile. "Doesn't want to be at a disadvantage when interacting with you. He doesn't get drunk too often but he does go to town when he does."

He considered this, adjusting his hat slightly before asking. "Hasn't said anything about the Masked Bull, has he?"

"Not except for a few mutters," she shrugged again. "Nothing you could use, Marshal." Said Marshal frowned at that, two things went through his mind. 1: a theory and 2: Worry on how to change Terribul back to normal. The latter was troubling him. " Kid is mixed up about us watching Terribul."

"Because of how he's been as an adult?" she asked, giving him a shrewd look.

"In part, yes," he acknowledged with a nod. "But also because of our jobs. We patrol a wide area and it works fine since we're all bachelors, but if we have a calf to look after, there'll have to be changes. We need to decide who the best guardian is for him." Seeing that would be a problem, Lily thought that over. "Well," she said eventually. "I'm sure I could lend a hand along with Cody. We could look after him when you guys are on the job. But I can't help but think he'll want you three with him so you'll need to spend time with him. You can be a good influence on him."

Moo thought about her suggestion carefully before saying.

"That's some sound advice Miss Lily, I'd better put it to the boys."

" And I'll go tell Cody on what's going on." the heifer said before leaving, but stopped to quickly add "You be careful, if I remember carefully. Five year olds get into so much mischief." she then rushed off. He chuckled, she was probably right about that. The bull wondered how Cody would take the news, surely not too badly. He was a very good calf, he'd be a great adoptive big brother to Terribul. Even if the idea of looking after the shrunken sheriff was bound to be a bit strange. Well, this was something they needed to adapt to.

"I'm coming," the blonde murmured to himself, heading back inside to his friends and the little calf. He walked inside, freezing at the site of Terribul and Kid making faces at eachother. "Now then, what's going on in here?" The marshal questioned, putting fists on hips and regarding them with a raised brow.

They in turn froze and looked at him sheepishly.

"Well?" Moo pressed, looking stern.

"He started it!" Both calf and deputy said pointing at eachother.

"Hmm," Moo sighed, rubbing his face before turning stern again. "Well, you can both knock it off this instant. Kid, you should have known better."

"But he started it," protested the younger bull but Moo was shaking his head.

"Regardless of who started it, you are older and should know better. No more making faces, you hear me?" he demanded. The black and white cow crossed his arms with a pout, mumbling "Got it."

"Good," Moo said, giving him one last stare before turning to Terribul who was looking a little mulish.

"I ain't gonna ask who started it but I'd appreciate no more faces," Moo told him. "Now I was just talking with Miss Lily and she's got a young nephew she think you'd enjoy meeting. how does that sound?" He watched as the five yearold thought it over, he was never good with meeting new kids. Since they always chased him and his brother away. "He's a real nice kid, is our calf pint," Moo offered to the frowning youngster. "You boys could share a drink together and talk."

"Yeah, I guess Cody would be fine with that," Shrugged the Kid. Thinking that over, Terribull nodded with an "OK."

Speaking of Cody, lets see how the calf mentioned is taking the news.

At the tumbleweed. Miss Lilly had just told her nephew about the situation, the brunette didn't exactly by that the adult turned five yearold lost his memories though.

"Now Cody, I want you to be nice- and I mean it." The heifer said to her nephew. "Okay, okay," he said with a sigh. "But what if he's mean?"

"If he misbehaves, you can let me know," she stated. "But he doesn't remember being the Sheriff, so he should not act badly. But you're older now so you must be kind and look after him." Seeing the point in those words. Cody sighed, saying " Alright Miss Lilly. " he then thought of something, asking "Who tells his uncle Patch?"

His aunt looked at him in confusion "How you know about his uncle?" she watched her nephew pull out a paper, muttering about a wire falling out of the bull's pocket earlier when he was heading to meet the Marshal and the others. Frowning, Lilly took the wire and read it "Terrorbull, hope to see ya soon, Uncle Patch." looking at the brunette, she said "Why didn't you give it to him?"

"I was to scared to since he looked ready to kill someone." Cody said with a grimace as the others finally arrived. "Mmm," she said, he should have given it to the Sheriff but indeed the large bull often looked to be in a furious mood and it could be very off putting to the kids. So she let it go for now and turned to Moo.

"Marshal, Cody found this earlier," the redhead said, holding out the slip of paper which he took with a slightly curious look on his face. The blonde then read the note, eyes going wide with a look of surprise. Was this one of the reasons Terribull was mad earlier? Moo grimaced at the thought of how this complicated things. Kid was going to lose it.

Looking down, the marshall asked Cody and Terribull (hoping to get the kids to get to know eachother aswell. ) "Can you two excuse us adults?" when the two calves nodded, Moo gestured the other three to the back room of the saloon to talk.

 **Me: Oh my GOD that was tiring to make the chapter and Running from a mad sheriff!**

 **Sparkle: I'm just glad Kid is good with a lasso and he lassoed the Bull.. For now. SO! What you think will happen next chapter?**

 **Me: Won't know until that comes up. But I wonder how Bulloney , Saddlesore and Boothill will react to this *giggles at the thought.* Well! Bye everyone! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Normally, Cody would be unhappy about being left out but he figured they must be talking about that note he found. So he turned to Terribul and said. "Hi, I'm Cody."

The younger calf looked at him a bit unsure but answered. "I'm Terribul."

"Nice to meet you Terribul. " the older calf said with a grin ,he looked around before asking " You want to look around?"

"We don't have to go out in the rain do we?" The five yearold with him asked with a glance out the nearest window. He did not fancy going back into the downpour outside. "Nah, we can take a look inside," Cody said with a shrug, he didn't much fancy going out either. His boots would get wet.

"Miss Lily owns this place," he said conversationally. "We could go out the back or upstairs to see the rooms."

" OK. What you do for fun?" The younger calf asked curiously as they walked off. It was really big in here. Thinking a moment, Cody offered with a shrug " Go fish? Mostly play that on rainy days. "

"What do you play?" Terribul wanted to know, they clearly couldn't fish right now.

" Go fish is a card Game . You ask for a certain card, but if you don't have it, you have to get a card if the person says 'Go Fish." Terribul looked at him weirdly, Cody adding " Point of the game is to be the first to lose all your cards."

The younger calf quirked a brow, asking " This a real game?"

"Yup!" The eight yearold replied with a nod.

"Okay," Terribul said thoughtfully. "We can give it ago."

"Great, I'll go get the cards," Cody said with a grin, it would be fun to teach someone new. He then jogged off to his room, leaving Terribul alone in the saloon for a bit. Returning a minute later with a deck of cards.

"Got the cards." He said as he jogged over before the calves sat at a table.

"Cool," Terribul said, staring at the cards. He wasn't really sure about this game but he had nothing better to do so he thought he'd give it a go. He'd thought at first Cody was talking about fishing for real but apparently not. The older calf split seven cards between them before setting the rest in the middle. Picking up his set, Cody asked "Got any 3s?"

The five yearold looked at the ones in his hands, saying " Nope! Go fish." Cody reached forward and took a new card for himself before gesturing for Terribul to have a go. The young calf looked at his cards before saying.

"Uh, got any Queens?"

Cody looked, before handing a red queen to the five yearold." You put matching sets down on the table."

"Okay," Terribul said and put down his queen cards. He then was gonna ask something when the Saloon doors were slammed open by a , by the looks of it, enraged purple bull in darker purple attire. A suit, dress shirt , black vest over it ,black shoes and a dark purple top hat that showed the old bull's white hair. Ebony eyes narrowed as he looked around.

"Crud! It's Mayor Bulloney!" Cody mumbled under his breathe.

"Who is that cranky old bull?" Terribul asked the older calf. "The Mayor," Cody told him in a quiet tone. "He's not very nice. We better hope he doesn't notice us." Cody doubted it would be a good idea for Mayor Bulloney to catch sight of Terribul, Moo wouldn't like that. Thinking quick, the cream colored bull gestured the scarlette one to follow him quick to the vack steps leading upstairs. Maybe if they ran, Bulloney wouldn't spot them. "Eh?" the old bull said, hearing the sound of rapid footsteps and seeing two calves run upstairs. "Eh, where are they off to in such a hurry?"

One of them looked like Miss Lily's boy but he didn't know who the other was. Not that it really mattered, what were kids to him? Pest is what... Speaking of pest, Bulloney was looking for the Marshall. He had heard that he and the others had been back in town for awhile now, the old miser wanted to know what they found in that mine.

Problem is, he couldn't find anyone! "This is a disgrace," he mumbled in his gravelly voice. "A saloon should have serviced...what am I paying them for."

Bulloney continued muttering as he headed for the bar in search of the lawcows. Once he was over, the purple bull caught a glimpse of them at end of it, walking out of the back room."Ah, Marshal Moo," he said, hands on his coat as he walked over. "I've been looking for you." Moo looked up at hearing his name, mentally grimacing at seeing the mayor " Mayor Bulloney." He said curtly, looking around as he hoped the old bull didn't see Terribull.

Sep 1, 2017(night)

Thankfully, neither calf appeared to be in sight so that was one load off his mind.

"What can I do for you Mayor?" he asked politely, hoping this wasn't going to take long.

"I came to see if you find out if that old mine had some ore in it still." The older male said honestly with a grin.

"That place isn't even there anymore." Cowlorado said before Moo could reply. The mayor frowned in confused anger at that.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He tensly asked.

"There was a bit of a mishap with some dynamite, mayor," Moo said with a light shrug. "The whole place is caved in, nothing doing."

Bulloney looked very peeved about that.

"Can't you dig ?" He huffed bitterly, crossing his arms.

"It's completely caved in Mayor!" Cowlorado retorted tensely.

"It would take a lot of manpower, time and effort to get in There," Moo confirmed. "Be an expensive operation for potentially little reward." Seeing the point, and being a money loving conman, Bulloney reluctantly agreed with a nod. "Don't worry Mayor, I'm sure there's other mines out there that can be reopened," Moo offered cheerfully.

"Yep," Dakota stated, leaning against the bar. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Have any of you seen that lazy Sheriff Terribul?"

"Uh...no, don't say that I have," the Marshall said, clearing his throat slightly. "Have any of you boys?"

"Uh...nope, no, definitely not," Cowalrdo laughed nervously.

"Nope," was all Dakota had to say.

The mayor raised a brow of suspicion, asking "He didn't stay with you?"

"Nope." Dakota responded easily ,adding "Said he had better things to do." Bulloney grumbled but really, that was not out of character at all for Terribul so he simply said. "Very well, if he turns up, send him to me. I want a word with him."

"Sure thing Mayor," Moo said easily, tipping his hat. He and the others watch the elder bull walk off. Once he was gone, they sighed in relief as Kid asked "You think he saw Terribul?"

"Well, if he did, no reason he'd think the kid is the good Sheriff," Moo stated optimistically. "But just to be safe, we'd better keep him away from mayor."

"Sound plan," Dakota said. "Where'd they get to?"

"Cody probably hid him upstairs." Lilly inquired, pointing to the ceiling.

"That's not so bad then," Moo said. "Guess we can leave the boys for a bit."

"Do you want me to check on them while you boys have something to drink?" questioned Lily?

"Yeah if it's fine." her crush replied gratefully. "Of course," she said, smiling at him. "You boys have had a long day, you just relax and I'll run upstairs."

She quickly poured them some frothy drinks before hurrying upstairs. She was actually worried about them, this whole situation was nerve racking.

"Cody dear!" the redhead called out. "Are you here?"

They could be in any rooms so she paused to listen out for them. "In here!" Cody's voice sounded from his room.

"Thank goodness," Lily murmured before hurrying to his room, opening it to find him and Terribul on the bed.

"Hey Miss Lily," Cody greeted, he was showing the younger calf some of his possessions. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, just got worried when I suddenly didn't see you two down in the saloon." The older cow replied with s sigh.

"We didn't want to run into the Mayor," Cody explained. "And I thought it would be cool to play in here."

"Less busy." Terribull added in, looking at the older calf's fake gun with a rope and a cork in it.

"Well, if you're happy up there, that's okay," Lily said with relief. "The Mayor's gone but you probably will have more fun here."

"Ok." The two calfs said in sync with smiles.

"You boys hungry?" she questioned. thinking that perhaps she could rustle something up.

"Alil." Terribull admitted as his stomach growled at the question. Miss Lilly smiled, he was definitely hungry.

"Well, don't you worry now. I'll rustle up you boys something in a jiffy," she promised, she then walked off.

"Will it take long?" Terribul asked, now that she'd mentioned it, he was starting to get really hungry.

"Nah, Miss Lily's a real good cook and she can rustle up anything fast," Cody assured him. "We get really hungry customers in here sometimes."

"Sounds like ya get busy." The younger calf replied in amazement.

"Yeah, cause we're one of the best," Cody said with a grin. "Can get a little rowdy too but Miss Lily just tosses them out."

The younger calf blinked before muttering "Your aunt and My ma would be great friends."

The younger calf blinked before muttering "Your aunt and My ma would be great friends."

"Really?" Cody asked. "So I guess she doesn't tolerate no nonsense."

"No. She gets on my pa about how he acts.. " Terribul shivers abit, adding with a grimace "Not pretty."

Cody looked curious but decided against prying further.

"Miss Lily doesn't have a husband...but she's real sweet on Marshal Moo."

"They courtin' ?" The five yearold asked curiously.

Cody smirked.

"Miss Lily would love nothing more," he chuckled. "I mean, Moo definitely likes her but they ain't official or nothing. I think I heard Cowlamity Kate say he can't take the next step, won't commit or something."

Grown ups confused him with wording like that.

"I kinda hope he does court her," Cody mused wistfully. "He'd make a good uncle."

"You ever drop hints on your thinkin? Or no?" Terribul asked.

"Sort of," Cody shrugged. "Mostly about how it would be nice for the two of them together but maybe I ain't doing it right." And each time, Miss Lilly would say "Pleasant thinking, but I don't know." Then the subject would be changed.

"Guess I just gotta wait and see if anything happens," shrugged Cody.

Terribul shrugged abit, muttering "Alright."

"Boys!" Miss Lily's voice suddenly called. "Come and get a drink, your food is almost ready."

"Wow, that was fast," Terribul exclaimed.

Cody nodded in agreement before they headed down to the saloon.

Terribul couldn't wait for something to eat, his stomach was really rumbling now. And was empty.

"What do you want to drink?" Cody asked kindly. "I can grab something for us both."

"Just water." Was the reply.

"Alright, I'll go and pump some fresh stuff," the older promised, gesturing for Terribul to carry on. The younger calf walked off, going to the kitchen hesitantly. "There you are," Miss Lily said with a smile as he entered. "Here they are, piping hot."

And she placed a very full plate on a table for him, he could already smell it from here and it was delicious. He rushed over.

"Those smell really good," he exclaimed, eagerly grabbing a plate.

It was so good! Sitting down, Terribul then started to eat. Not long after, Cody came with some fresh water in a bucket and he quickly got them some a glass each. Soon, he was tucking into the delicious food. It was good,especially for a rainy day.

Meanwhile as the three started eating ,outside, a figure was riding into town. Wearing a dark brown leather raincoat ,dark grey hat and boots. You could barely make out black pants that stood out on his light grey fur, some scars on his body that went from his stomach to his chest aswell as one across his black patched eye. Mixed match of brown and bright blue eyes looked around for the 'Tumbleweed' as he rode into town on his Black and white Draft horse.

"OK just find a building that is a circle. Shouldn't be hard ta miss." the bull muttered gruffly under his breath. His horse snorted and his grip tightened on the reins, but his attention was on the surrounding buildings. It did not take him long to find what he was looking for and he instantly directed his horse in that direction.

"Tumbleweed, huh?" he muttered to himself as his horse walked right up to a fixing post and stopped to allow him off. "Some name." Dismounting his horse, Patch then tied the reins onto the post before heading on into the building. Hopefully, Terribul was in there.

 **Author's note : Here's chapter three everyone! Hope you enjoyed it, What you think will happen next? Find out next time. I only own Patch. Ryan Brown and Bob Carraun own the show!**


End file.
